


Into the Oracle's Shrine

by zoruas



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Bonding, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duke Thomas is Signal, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoruas/pseuds/zoruas
Summary: Every so often, Barbara Gordon is visited by a Bat.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Duke Thomas & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Into the Oracle's Shrine

The faint knocking at her window is what alerted Barbara first. It was a quick rap, echoing through the Clock Tower just as she was about to finish the leftovers Dick had offered her in the morning. She squinted at the holographic array of computer screens at her desk and made a swiping motion through the air - it was only 7 PM, so patrols hadn't started yet. The usual bright tracking indicators that displayed where the family were on a map of Gotham were dark, and there was no activity or a lapse in security near the Tower.

The knocking came again, this time more incessant, and Barbara gazed ruefully at the plate of Chinese before wheeling over to the circular window. She cracked it open and called out: "Hello?"

Some rustling and the quick pattering of steps came from the other side. Barbara wheeled backwards, eyes wide as thin legs poked out of the window followed by the complete figure of Cassandra Cain. The girl crouched beneath the windowsill, clasping something reverently in her hands. She was dressed in a pale yellow sweatshirt that seemed several sizes too big for her - she practically disappeared beneath the fabric. _No suit_ , Barbara mused silently. _That's why she didn't come up on the map_.

"Cassandra?" Barbara reached out a hand and pulled Cassandra to her feet, who cast a wide smile in her direction before brandishing a Starbucks cup towards her. The drink looked to be hot, its cardboard sleeve dappled with coffee stains and slightly bent.

"Coffee. For you," Cassandra said, her dark eyes gentle in the evening light.

"For me?" Barbara said, a little dumbfounded.

"For you," Cassandra confirmed, shaking the cup. Barbara took it, relishing the warmth it transferred to her fingers.

"Wow, thank you, Cass. Really, this is great." She raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. It was good coffee - the bitter, overpowering kind that she loved. She watched in surprise as Cassandra skirted the gap between them and gave Barbara a quick, tight hug. Barbara pinked slightly and returned the gesture, feeling a little overwhelmed at further proof of Cassandra's unending kindness. It was a unique shift in vulnerability when compared to the rest of the family, but something Barbara found herself deeply cherishing regardless.

When the moment was over, Cassandra took two steps back and perched on the windowsill, the wind ruffling her black hair. "See you, Oracle." Then she was gone, her lithe form slipping through the gap in the window and back onto the rooftop.

Barbara set the cup of coffee on her desk, a smile still on her face. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it - a text from Dick.

**did you like the coffee?** He had written, adding an emoji of a steaming mug at the end of the message. Barbara watched in amusement as he sent over another coffee emoji, this time paired with a smiling emoticon.

**Of course. Your idea?**

**no, hers. she just asked me what kind of coffee you liked.**

Barbara gave a soft smile at that, reaching over to take another sip of the coffee as she tapped at her phone one-handed.

**Are you guys at that Starbucks by Grant Park?**

**yeah... tim is taking forever to order, and damian still won't even enter the place :( we're gonna be here a while. why? you want something?**

**Grab me a cake pop, Boy Wonder.**

A couple of beats of silence passed, then Dick sent back a picture with a thumbs up emoji as a caption - Cassandra smiled shyly at the camera, framed on one side by a wooden wall. Behind her, Tim was at the register, looking slightly distressed.

Barbara set her phone down, slipping on her headphones in case of any incoming messages as she picked her fork back up. With the drink next to her plate, the evening felt infinitely warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! comments are highly appreciated. there will be a chapter for every member of the batfamily. u can find me @onwater on tumblr.


End file.
